Over the past few years, advances in computer systems have allowed for advanced motor control techniques to execute complex motor control algorithms. Such advanced motor control techniques can provide motors with a number of advantages including improved performance and lower energy consumption. For example, advanced motor control techniques are often used in brushless DC (BLDC) motors to provide significant advantages over brushed DC motors including increased efficiency, reduced maintenance, etc.
Field-oriented control (FOC) is a popular advanced motor control technique that controls three-phase AC electric motors by means of two controllable variable frequency output variables. FOC was originally developed for high-performance motor applications, but more recently has become an attractive option for lower performance applications as well due to the ability of FOC to reduce motor cost and power consumption.